


conv.doc

by Keijis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: No Homo, Other, a few bad jokes, chatfic, violence towards volleyballs, volleyball ass, worst volleyball ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keijis/pseuds/Keijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Akaashi meets a volleyball and where they bond over some weird conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	conv.doc

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank a volleyball for helping me, if I wrote this fic it's thanks to you

This is a conversation between a volleyball and Akaashi.

Akaashi: VOELL  
a volleyball: NO  
Akaashi: oh  
a volleyball: GET AWAY  
Akaashi: god  
Akaashi: WHY  
a volleyball: NO MORE FONDLING  
Akaashi: I'M NOT AVOLLEYBALL FUKCeR  
a volleyball: i will not be tossed around.....Any longer.....NO MORE ABUse..........  
a volleyball: free goddamn volleyba  
Akaashi: sorry for u  
Akaashi: WE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT U  
Akaashi: THO  
Akaashi: WHO WILL WE TOSS ?? HINATA ?  
a volleyball: YOU CAN MANAGE IT  
Akaashi: hinata's head  
Akaashi: "we haven't lost until hinata's head touches the ground"  
a volleyball: all volleyballs rejoice for the many times we have been beat against his face,  
Akaashi: good  
Akaashi: its like victory  
Akaashi: But tell me  
Akaashi: how does it feel to be the chosen one,, the ball that will help oikawa to serve  
a volleyball: No  
a volleyball: no more oikaw  
a volleyball: Burn  
Akaashi: Wwow  
Akaashi: Poor Tooru  
Akaashi: Pooru  
a volleyball: SO MUCH pAIN  
a volleyball: why he serve 2 hard  
a volleyball: my body cant take it  
Akaashi: hes a beast how many times did u go to hospital  
a volleyball: 0 time because the world dose not respect my kind,  
a volleyball: tear falls down my surface  
Akaashi: DSCRITMATIN  
Akaashi: DISRIMATION  
Akaashi: i'm a volleyball nruse don't worry  
Akaashi: i will heal u with my powers  
a volleyball: no fondling.  
a volleyball: u promos  
Akaashi: Ye  
Akaashi: no volleybromo  
a volleyball: do not make Humour during my time of agony  
Akaashi: I'm sad volleyball-chan  
Akaashi: or sna  
Akaashi: how old are u  
Akaashi: 86  
a volleyball: im a goddamn motherfucking Voleyball how old can i possibly be  
Akaashi: (akaashi voice) ball-senpai !!!  
a volleyball: keiji No  
Akaashi: u used to call me keiji, koutarou  
a volleyball: no gay  
Akaashi: dude  
a volleyball: i am volleyball  
Akaashi: i'm no volleyball fucker 69  
Akaashi: tobio ready to fuck  
a volleyball: therSef not going to be any fuckingf i will have you all arrested that is, Illegal  
Akaashi: well I was on my way to search bokuto but i found u  
Akaashi: who can i fuck now  
Akaashi: Eh  
a volleyball: anybody. Anybody else other than tob  
a volleyball: EXCEPT ME  
Akaashi: wow  
Akaashi: u mean  
a volleyball: i know i am irresistible but  
a volleyball: control thyself  
Akaashi: ur not my type  
Akaashi: not the kind of color i love  
a volleyball: im cry why did u hurt me thsi way......  
Akaashi: I thought it was no homo between us  
a volleyball: ur damn fucken right i am Leaving the earth forgive me volleyball jesus for i have sinned  
Akaashi: WOw  
Akaashi: asahi will cleasne ur soul  
Akaashi: volleysoul  
a volleyball: i want asahi 2 cleasne me with his Dick  
a volleyball: i am voleybal  
Akaashi: WOW  
Akaashi: VOLLEY  
Akaashi: U NEED TO GO TO CHURCH  
a volleyball: bitch off u needa visit a psych ward for talking to a vOLLEYBALL  
Akaashi: rude  
Akaashi: RU DE  
Akaashi: I WILL CALL OIAKWA  
a volleyball: NO  
a volleyball: NO FMORE SEIJOU SPIKES  
a volleyball: NoMORE IWACHAN  
a volleyball: NO M  
Akaashi: Ahahha  
Akaashi: laughs at u  
Akaashi: u weak  
a volleyball: u wanna get Punched in the Fucking face by one of those players and tell me how it feels in the morning  
Akaashi: no thanks  
Akaashi: my face is too pretty  
Akaashi: to be touched  
a volleyball: what about koutarou  
Akaashi: he can touch m  
a volleyball: u nast akaashi u need jesus......  
Akaashi: touch my hair  
Akaashi: I only need bokuto  
a volleyball: i thought u needed Me u fuken  
a volleyball: no homo  
Akaashi: do u know where I can find him  
Akaashi: no goo  
Akaashi: homo  
a volleyball: up your ass  
Akaashi: thanks  
a volleyball: happy hunting :')  
Akaashi: u don't even have an ass uf cuked  
Akaashi: thanks  
Akaashi: hunt for wikasa chan  
a volleyball: i aint huntin shit im a volleyball i cant even talk what the Hell  
Akaashi: UR TALKING RN  
Akaashi: WHAT THE HELL  
Akaashi: U FUCK  
a volleyball: no no, this is all a mirage  
Akaashi: ok  
Akaashi: i'm drun k  
Akaashi: probably  
a volleyball: damn shit keiji ur like 5 yrs old lay off the tequila  
Akaashi: I'm NOT 5 yrs I got 6 at the beginning of the mnth  
a volleyball: are you a big boy now  
Akaashi: big daddy keij i  
a volleyball: NO DADDY JOKES  
a volleyball: THAT IS ILLEGAL  
a volleyball: 5009 yr jail  
Akaashi: WHATS ILLEGAL NOTHING U VOLLEY  
Akaashi: DONT TELL ME WHATS WRONG OR NOT  
Akaashi: ARE U MY MOTHER VOLLEYBALL(CHAN  
a volleyball: WOW CLASSY DID U LEARN THAT FROM THE VOLLEYBALL ABUSER  
Akaashi: YEAH  
a volleyball: NO FORGIVnesS. U GO 2 JAIL  
Akaashi: UH  
a volleyball: IMMEDIATEL  
Akaashi: NON  
a volleyball: THE FUCK U NON FOR I WILL DRAG U THERE  
Akaashi: très bien  
Akaashi: I WILL DRAG UR ASS IN HELL BEING SPIKED  
Akaashi: FOR ETERNITY  
a volleyball: NNIO MORE SPIKES GOD REST MY VOLLEYBALL SOUL I CAN, T HANDLE ANYMORE  
Akaashi: MMWAHAH  
a volleyball: THE HELLS UP WITH U ARENT U SUPPOseD TO BE RESERVED  
Akaashi: NwTHAT  
Akaashi: NO  
Akaashi: u know what  
Akaashi: i'm gonna eat ur ass for dinner  
a volleyball: not if i eat yours First  
Akaashi: u can't eat  
a volleyball: watch me motherfucker  
Akaashi: lmao watches u tryin  
a volleyball: the only thing u gonna eat is dick stfu  
Akaashi: go fuck urself  
Akaashi: oh u can't  
a volleyball: U KNOW WHT  
a volleyball: I doNOT HAVE TO STAND FOR THSI,  
Akaashi: U WKNOW WHA T EVERYTIME I'LL SEEA VOLLEYBALL NOW I'LL START THE FIGHT  
a volleyball: DO NOT MAKE THE OTHER VOLLEYs suFFER ON BEHALF OF MY ACTIONS  
a volleyball: god Rest their souls  
Akaashi: RI P  
Akaashi: UR LIKE ALL VOLLEYBALLS  
Akaashi: UR THE PRESIDENT  
a volleyball: HELL YEA I AM THE KING OF BAL  
Akaashi: and volleyvalls Don't have souls  
Akaashi: u osul  
a volleyball: u know what neither do u  
Akaashi: I DO  
Akaashi: IM TjHE ANGEL KEIJI COMEING TO EARTH TO SAVE U ALL  
a volleyball: EARTH DOSE NOT WANT KEIJI U CAN HEAD BACK NOW THxf  
Akaashi: FUCK U  
Akaashi: I HATE U  
Akaashi: UR THE WORST BALL EVER  
a volleyball: U WOULD KNOW WoULDNT U  
Akaashi: U WOULD  
Akaashi: I  
a volleyball: KISS MY VOLLEYBALL ASSf  
Akaashi: U DONT HAVE ASS  
Akaashi: FLAT ASS  
Akaashi: SO FLAT  
Akaashi: AS FLAT AS THE COURT  
Akaashi: AS FLAT AS KUROO'S ASS  
a volleyball: SCUSE ME I AM CERTAINLY ROUNDER THAN URS  
Akaashi: MY ASS IS TWO ROUND VOLLEYBALLS  
Akaashi: GOOD VOLLEYS  
Akaashi: NOT U  
a volleyball: WHERE TH FUCK IS UR PROOF  
Akaashi: LOOK AT IT  
a volleyball: NO I Am VOLLEYBALL I CANNOT SEE  
a volleyball: GOD KEIJI  
Akaashi: I'm fucking crying  
Akaashi: I googled volleyball ass but whatI found wasn't what i wanted  
a volleyball: why. Why would you  
Akaashi: TO HAVE A PICTURE  
Akaashi: IM  
Akaashi: TO SHOW U  
a volleyball: YES BUT WHY  
a volleyball: do NOT  
Akaashi: https://www.google.fr/search?q=volleyball+ass&rlz=1C1CHVZ_frFR523FR523&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=GFOZVM_DKoH1UuysgKAL&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1304&bih=640 for u ass thirst  
Akaashi: u can't see nayway  
a volleyball: no i most certainly cannot  
a volleyball: damn that fine asf  
a volleyball: sry cant see  
Akaashi: ugh  
Akaashi: u need eyes  
a volleyball: THEYD BE FHCKINF BLACK ALL THE TIME FROM ME GETTIN MY ASS BEAT BY SPIKERS  
Akaashi: U DONT HAVE AN ASS  
a volleyball: ITS A METAPHOR KEIJI CALM UR FUCKIN DICK DOWN ULL BE OK  
Akaashi: U AND UR METAPHOR GDI  
Akaashi: im playing lovelive Do you volleyballs play too  
a volleyball: im a fuckinf volleyball i cant do shit im cryi  
Akaashi: ur useless  
Akaashi: So useless  
a volleyball: why do you condescend me this way  
a volleyball: :''('('('('('('('("('('' me crhing  
Akaashi: :'(  
Akaashi: cry  
Akaashi: WITH UR FAKE TEAR  
Akaashi: S  
a volleyball: HIW ABOUT I MAKE U CRY REAL TEARS  
Akaashi: bokuto is probably searching for me AND I4M STUCK WITH U FUCKER  
Akaashi: NO  
Akaashi: I DON'T CRY  
Akaashi: BC OF A BOVLLEY BOOL LIKE U  
a volleyball: BOKUTO CAN SiT TH FUCK DOWN FOR LIKE 10 HOURS AND COOL IT HE DO NOT NEED HIS BABYSITTER 24/7  
Akaashi: OW  
Akaashi: WOW  
Akaashi: WOW  
Akaashi: U SAY THAT BC U DON'T HAVE FRIENDs  
a volleyball: I DO BUT THY ALL BEAT ME I :'(  
Akaashi: THATSNOT FRIENDSHIP  
Akaashi: i can be ur friend  
Akaashi: if u stop being a fucking fucker  
a volleyball: sry being a fucking fucker is my destiny my Calling......one 2 many of toorus serves fuks u over for life bruh..  
a volleyball: bruh..........  
Akaashi: I'm also talking to oikawa rn do you want me to call hi m  
a volleyball: i will Cry real tears if you do you will see a volleyball fucking Sob  
a volleyball: no mmore siejou  
a volleyball: BBurn  
Akaashi: I thirst for a glass of volleyball tears  
a volleyball: KEIJI I WILL END YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE  
Akaashi: U CAN4T HAHA LOSER  
a volleyball: WANA SEE A VOLLEYBALL SET UR FUCKEN HOUSE ON FIRE  
a volleyball: I THIRST FOR A GLASS OF AKAASHIS ASHES  
Akaashi: u CAN'T DRINK ASjhES  
a volleyball: ITS A FRREFUCKING COUNTRY  
Akaashi: wF  
a volleyball: VOLEYBAL DO NOT NEED HATE. VOLEYBALL IS HIS OWN MAN VOLLEYBALL NEVR SLEEPS!!!!!!!!

a volleyball has left the conversation.


End file.
